Choices
by Queen-Misift-01
Summary: 'Never speak unless spoken too', This was the rule at the Havaland household when Olivia was little, Her father the mayor of Miami, is trying to ban street racing so when his only daughter takes it up to spite him. she knows he'll disown her.
1. Hey I'm an investment banker!

Summary: Her parents believed that Children were meant to be seen and never heard, She was told never to speak unless spoken too. Her father Lincoln Havaland is the third richest man in the world, He is also is the mayor of Miami, He's trying to ban street races; every team in Miami hates him. So when she decides to enter the illegal world of street racing, She knows her father will disown her but then she meets Brian O'Connor and her world is rocked upside down but when it comes to the crunch who is she going to choose, Her family or Her newfound Life and Love of the streets.  
  
Pairings: Tej/Suki, Roman/Other Character, Olivia/Brian.  
  
Rating: PG-13.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked at her reflection in the mirror and let out a sigh, sometimes she wished she could just cut her long blonde curls off. They annoyed her; it gave the image that she was still a little girl and a little girl she was not. Her grey eyes, reflected her loneliness and unhappiness, they had once been a light sparkling silver colour, but now it seemed as if they energy had been drained out of them.  
  
"Excuse me Miss Havaland, but I have the dresses you requested in Blue and black", came the maid's voice as she appeared from her position in the doorway.  
  
"Maya how many times have I asked you to call me by my name, Olivia my name is Olivia", Olivia Havaland assured the young Dominican Maid who was no older than herself.  
  
"I'd like to Miss Havaland but your mother and father request that we call you always by the formalities", Maya Rodriguez said shyly.  
  
Olivia put the black dress on and tied her hair into a ponytail, and kept it in place with a simple black ponytail holder.  
  
"Your mother and father are waiting downstairs", Maya told her.  
  
Olivia nodded, "Thank you Maya", She said slowly. She checked herself in the mirror one more time before heading down the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Havalands dinning room was very large and exquisite, Her parents Lincoln and Meredith were both seated at opposite ends of the large mahogany table.  
  
"Good morning Mother, Father", Olivia greeted sitting down.  
  
"Your late Olivia you know breakfast is at 7:00 sharp", Meredith Havaland chastised her only child.  
  
"I'm sorry Mother", Olivia replied.  
  
"Don't let it happen again", Lincoln Havaland told her.  
  
The rest of breakfast went in silence until her mother made a comment, "Olivia must you were your hair up in that horrid style?" She asked.  
  
"I like it, it keeps my hair from my face", Olivia said sticking up for herself.  
  
"Olivia your mother and I will be away for the week, we are going to St Tropez for a much needed break. You will stay, finish your studies and look after the house. We shall be back in about a weeks time, so I expect this house to still be in one piece when we get back Monday", Lincoln told his daughter as he stood up. Meredith stood up to and followed her husband out the room.  
  
Olivia smiled to herself; they were gone for the week so she could have some fun. After all what her parents didn't know couldn't hurt them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Bri!" came Suki's cheery voice as Brian O'Connor entered Tej's garage. Brian wandered up to her and placed a kiss on his cheek, "Hey Su", He said slowly.  
  
"Hey yo Bri!" Brian's was slapped on the back by his good friend Roman 'Rome' Pierce. Brian gave him a high five, "'Sup?" He said.  
  
"Word on the street is that tonight's races are gonna be the bomb!" Tej exclaimed.  
  
"Who's racin'?" Rome asked.  
  
"Well there's gonna be Bri, Baby Girl…" Tej began but Rome cut him off.  
  
"Baby girl?" He wondered.  
  
Suki coughed, and they all took that to be her new nickname.  
  
"That's all I know for know, but its 5g buy in tonight, its gonna be off da hook!" Tej said as he pulled his girl in for a hug.  
  
"I wonder if there's gonna be any fine ladies there?" Rome said out loud.  
  
"There is already man", Tej started but Suki gave him a glare he quickly changed his mind, "I mean there is going to be some women there but I won't be looking".  
  
"Glad we got that cleared up", Suki said gently slapping his bare chest.  
  
"Nah they're all racer chaser's, I want me a real woman", Brian said.  
  
"See what I mean, its always got' a be bout the women", Rome said causing everybody including Brian to laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Tonight', She told herself 'Tonight, I'm not Olivia Havaland, Tonight I'm Angel Kincaide', She thought as she drove out of the garage where she kept her baby. Her Silver Mitsubishi Spyder, on the back and the front of the car was a pair of angel wings and a halo with the words' Angel' etched in pink. Her speakers were the best money could buy. Her neon light was pink and so where her headlights. Tires screeching she made her way to where the races would start, music and heart pounding away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brian strained his ears; He could hear it clearer now. The music, it was getting louder. It was even louder than the din of the races.  
  
"Fuckin' posers   
  
It's almost over now   
  
It's almost over now   
  
Yeah   
  
You think the way you live is okay   
  
You think posin'   
  
Will save the day   
  
You think we don't see   
  
That you're running   
  
Better call your boys   
  
'Cause I'm coming", it started. He recognised it to be N.E.R.D vs. Jason Nevines Rock star Remix.  
  
That when he saw the car, a Silver Mitsubishi Spyder .A halo and a pair of angel wings on the hood, it pulled to a halt, music still blaring. Rome had stopped talking to the racer ho and had turned round to face the new car. Even Suki and Tej had stopped their playful fight to look.  
  
The door swung open to reveal, pink leather interior seats. The owner climbed out. Brian's jaw dropped, She was gorgeous.  
  
Her hair was blonde long and in curls, She'd left it down and it reached to her waist. She wasn't dressed like every other female here, Her style was different, She was wearing black hipster laced trousers with a pale pink corset. Pink sunglasses adorned the top of head even though it was night; She wore a pair of pink combat boots on her feet. She slammed the door shut and walked over to the group.  
  
"Have you boys finished drooling yet?" She asked sweetly.  
  
Rome chuckled, "I like you already, what's your name doll face?" He asked.  
  
"Angel, Mr Muscles what's your name?" She asked back.  
  
"Cute very cute, Roman Pierce. Friends call me Rome, I'mma give you that Liberty", He told her.  
  
Angel smiled, "I feel very privileged, What about you?" She said looking directly at Brian.  
  
"O'Connor, Brian. That's Tej and Suki. You here to race?" Brian asked some words finally escaping his mouth.  
  
"Cause I'm here to race, what did you think I was here for, the men? If you did then your wrong, cause I don't see any men around here", Angel told him as she walked off.  
  
Tej laughed and Brian looked at him, "What?"  
  
Tej laughed again, "Man you're bad with the women, I knew she was here to race Bri, The blind lady 'cross the street knew that!" He teased.  
  
"Speakin' of races? Don't you have one to organise?" He said pushing Tej away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Olivia smiled, so far her charade as Angel was working. 'That Brian guy was pretty cute', She thought herself as she did a last equipment check.  
  
"Where you from?" came a voice. She recognised it to be Brian's.  
  
"Around", She replied.  
  
"Around where, around Maine, Around LA", He trailed off.  
  
"Like I told you I'm from around", Angel replied.  
  
"Mysterious huh? I like that", He told her.  
  
"Look what do you want, I don't mean to be rude but I've got a race to win", Angel said loudly.  
  
Brian laughed, "I just came over here to say good luck, you'll need it!"  
  
"I won't need luck when I'm whooping your ass!" Angel said as she took her car to the line up.  
  
'Beat her ass into the ground', Brian told himself as he revved his engine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel gritted her teeth she skidded around a hard corner, She was in the lead so far. Brian on her ass all the time, "Come on Come on come on", She said to herself.  
  
She could see it barely in the distance the finish line, Brian was still behind her all of a sudden he shot past her. Angel let out a secret smile to herself; He'd pressed it too soon. Angel decided it was time for her to win this damn race.  
  
Pressing her NOS she shot forward, overtaking Brian and crossing the finish line. She pulled the car to do a 180. Turning the engine off she climbed out and was greeted by crowds of people cheering her name. Tej walked up to her, "Nice win, been a long time since somebody beat his white ass", He said giving her a high five. Minutes later all the racers were out of the cars.  
  
"Hey girl, good race", Suki said giving her the stamp of approval.  
  
"Thanks you weren't too bad yourself, that's a nice car you've got there", Angel said looking at Suki's car.  
  
"So I guess you beat me", Brian said slowly coming up to her.  
  
"I did beat you".  
  
Tej handed her some money, "There you go 25g, count it. You earned it Girl", He said to her.  
  
Angel stuck the money in her corset, "Thank you, well boys I'd love to stay but if you don't mind I turn into a pumpkin at midnight", She said making her way to the car.  
  
Brian followed her; He placed his arm on the door blocking her between him and the car.  
  
She giggled, "Well aren't you the little stalker".  
  
"Come to the party", He asked her.  
  
Angel shook her head, "I can't".  
  
"Why not? Boyfriend might get jealous", He questioned.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend, smooth way of asking though. Trust me when I say I have to go", She said pushing him away.  
  
He stepped further forward until their faces were almost touching, "Go on, come to the party", He said softly.  
  
Angel leaned forward and kissed his bottom lip then kissed him full on the lips, "Tell you what, I'll come to the next one", She promised.  
  
"Drive safe, wouldn't want you to ruin that pretty face", Brian said shutting the door as she got in. He watched her drive; it was something about that girl. He didn't know what it was but he sure as hell wanted to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she awoke the next morning she was no longer Angel Queen of the races, She was just boring old Olivia Havaland. The house was empty and eerie without her parents in, She grabbed her car keys and back and decided to go somewhere for breakfast.  
  
After driving around for awhile, she pulled up to a small grocery store parking her car she decided she might as well get her groceries down whilst she was in town.  
  
Grabbing a cart she made her way down the aisles, fanning herself with her hand. She hated it when the air was so sticky and humid like it was today it made her feel hotter than she already was.  
  
Her hair had been tamed today and was up into a sleek bun with a pair of red chopsticks, She wore a short black skirt with a pair of black slippers (flip-flops), and a red halter neck top.  
  
Leaning over to get a frozen packet of Popsicles in the freezer, She smiled.'Ooh I could stay here for ever', She thought as the cool air soothed her.  
  
"Small world!" came a voice.  
  
Olivia turned round, "Well isn't it just"; She said smiling at Brian O'Connor.  
  
"Enjoy your win last night?" He asked standing next to her.  
  
"Every last second", She said.  
  
"I forgot about this last night, but you look familiar. I've seen you before, are you an actress or something?" Brian asked.  
  
'Don't panic, He only said he's seen you before, not that he knows your father is the one that wants to ruin street racing', Olivia told herself.  
  
"Sorry not an actress, I don't think you've seen me before. I'd remember your face", Olivia said to him.  
  
"Aw Come on Angel, work with me here. First of all tell me where you're from for real", Brian asked.  
  
"Why do you want to know anything about me?" She wondered.  
  
Brian laughed, "Cause I need to know where to drop you off from after our date", He said smoothly.  
  
"Ok Smoothie, I'm from Miami born and breed what about you?" She asked.  
  
"All over but basically from LA, next how bout your age?" Brian wondered.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Smoothie don't you know its rude to ask a women her age?" Olivia said laughing.  
  
"I didn't say you were a women did I?" Brian said slowly.  
  
Olivia gave him a push, and she went to reach in for a tub of Ben and Jerry's, "You wanna watch yourself your loosing your smoothness, and for your information I'm twenty three", She said putting her ice cream in the cart.  
  
"So what job do you do?" Brian asked her loudly.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I was an investment banker?" She asked him.  
  
Brian shook his head, "No I wouldn't".  
  
She grabbed her cart and started to walk off, "I'm an investment banker", Olivia said loudly as she walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
This is my first chapter for Choices; I hope you all enjoyed it. There will be more updates on all of my stories this week before I take a holiday/Vacation so keep checking for updates!  
  
See ya!  
  
Luv and Cookies   
  
QM01 


	2. AN

Hello  
  
This just a polite notice to all my reviewers of each and every one of my stories,  
  
I am on vacation for two weeks, and left earlier than expected so I won't be posting til I get back  
  
Please be patient.  
  
Anyways  
  
C ya!  
  
QM01 


	3. Notice To Y'all

Hello all my little readers!  
  
This is just a polite little notice to all my faithfull wonderfull reviewers to let you know that I AM STILL OUT HERE!.  
  
I plan to update every story on Saturday 6th December 2003, and that is a Queen Misfit promise!.  
  
Ok I know you all are asking, why hasn't she updated?.  
  
Well I had this major computer virus, then I thought I'd just re-vamp all my stories. Check for errors, etc. And also this week and next week, I have thirteen mock exams in thirteen different subjects so its been a cramming revising session every single night which I can tell you has been driving me totally insane. And I've got a French speaking exam on Thursday, a speech for four minutes from memory aaagrh. I guess I 'd better start learnin' lol!  
  
So anyway I just thought I'd tell y'all so you don't get angry with moi, If I have time I will try and update.  
  
Anyway until Saturday à bientôt mon lecteurs!.  
  
Luv and Cookies  
  
QM01  
  
~*~ 


End file.
